Sonny with a chane of deception
by jadababii
Summary: what happends when chad goes to far? will sonny belive his truthful sorry....or will she try to get him back but goes to far?-a channy
1. Chapter 1

SPOV:

I can't believe Chad! He embarrassed me in front of the whole lunch room. Sometimes I just don't understand him first he acts all loving then pulls off something like that. I also can't believe that my own friends would laugh at me! I HATE EVERYONE.

CPOV:

I watched sonny run out the lunch room with tears in her eyes I didn't mean that much harm it was only a joke. I mean I acted all nice all this week just for this. I mean in my defense the only thing I did was act like I was about to kiss her, then she leaned over fell out the chair and on the floor landing on a whoopee cushion. Me and sonny always played tricks like that last week she took my phone so I could run after her and then planted a banana peel so I could trip in front of my whole cast! I was embarrassed then-and Chad Dylan Copper doesn't like to be laughed at. I was just giving her a taste of her own medicine. So why do I feel like gone too far? I should go check on her.

SPOV:

I couldn't stop crying I had lots of emotions at this point sad, mad, and depressed I just want to die.

(Knocking)

Leave me alone I screamed as loud as I could. I didn't know who it was but right at this moment I didn't care.

(Chad comes in the door)

GET OUT! I yelled

Listen I know I am the last person you want to see right now but I am sorr-

You're sorry that's it you ruin my life and then just say sorry Chad are you ser-

(Chad kisses sonny)

CPOV

Whoa well look at the time gotta go

I can't believe I just kissed sonny she's an enemy, a sort of friend nothing else. So why did I do it the first place!

"Awww does Mr. Chad Dylan Copper have something on his mind"? I turned around to see Portlyn with a big grin on her face.

Who? Me no CDC is never confused

"Oh really? Because you seem pretty confused to me"…..

And why did you just come out of sonny and Tawni 's room?

And why-

Alright! Enough with the 21 questions already! I shouted. I didn't mean to but she was getting on my damn nerves.

"So how about some answers?"…

How about you mind yours ….

No thank you. I got all the info I need.

Those were her last words before she walked out.

CDC TO THE SET PLEASE.

Oh no what now!

SPOV:

(Tawni enters the room to find sonny dazed and confused)

Tawni can you do me a favor and-

"Listen sonny I know I laughed but that's no reason to ask me to jump off a cliff"!

Ah no…Tawni …wait….what?

No sonny I am sorry about laughing but theirs no way I can do that with this beautiful and pretty face!

No Tawni… I already forgot about that.

So…..you don't want me to jump off a cliff….

No Tawni.

Or ruin this pretty face of mine…

No Tawni…

So…you want me to cut my beautiful hair! SONNY YOU'RE A SICKO!

NO TAWNI!!! All I was gonna ask was could you pinch me…

Whoa wait I laugh at you and you ask me to pinch you? Why?

Because I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming…


	2. Chapter 2

**More? Really ok. **

**Ps. I am new this is my first story-so please reviewdon't care if its bad or good trust me-I can take it ( just not to harsh)**

CPOV:

I took my time walking to the set I really didn't care why they wanted me all I could think about was Sonny. When I arrived there I saw all my co-stars talking and chatting and when the saw me they started congratulating me.

What's going on here? I said confusingly

No one said what this was actually about. When I pasted them they just gave me high fives which was kinda making me pissed.

I walked over to see Portlyn chatting away figured she had something to do with this. But before I could say anything I looked up at the TV screen they were watching Santiago. But what was on it had me even more shocked.

SPOV:

After Tawni's looked at me and asked me if I was on medication I decided to change the subject by watching some TV and her favorite show was on-Santiago. I knew she couldn't look away. When we turned it on at first he was talking about some poor celeb that fell and made her look dumb-wait that's me!

I couldn't believe it. This was horrible the prank that Chad pulled on me earlier…it's already on the news it just happened today..! I yelled. Tawni didn't even look a bit concerned.

(Tawni starts to laugh)

DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!!!!

"Sonny come on! It's hilarious!"

At this point I didn't know whether to cry or to start screaming so I got up looked at Tawni laughing and that was all the anger I needed to approach, and tell Chad how much I hate him…or catch him at his own game. This will be fun its time for Sonny M. to have some fun. By the way Tawni looked at me knew she knew exactly what I was thinking.

CPOV:

I later found out that it was Devon who said my name out on the loud speaker-but at that moment I didn't care I needed to find Sonny. As I walked in the door I listened to the door completely shocked to not hear any screaming, crying or yelling so I slowly walked in and saw sonny on the couch normal not a tear in her eyes.

"Sonny"?

Oh hay Chad what up?

Ummm… did you see-

Yes Chad I saw Santiago today.

Well in that case listen Sonny I am really sorry I don't know how it got on there but-

Its ok Chad I mean I can take a joke plus it's was so funny.

But when happened you were crying!

Yea but that was before you kissed me and I fell I got lost in those eyes.

Wow so you're… ok?

Does this answer your question?

( Sonny kisses Chad)

I couldn't believe sonny just kissed me and it felt so good.

( sonny exits the room)

SPOV:

I got him right were I want him! Ha it kinda fells good to be on the other side of the joke.

**3****rd**** chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the other chapters are short this one will be longer and more intestine. I promise…ok you could start reading now….(ps. just pretend that the separate shows has different hallways they use.)……ok now!**

CPOV:

I have no Idea what that was for but it was actually impressive coming from a small town sweetheart like sonny…a very cute girl. Stupid cute. As I realized it was my lunch time I headed to the lunch room. I actually used the random`s hallway just to see sonny again. But the person that was waiting for me wasn't exactly sonny.

Tawni?

Chad…were have you been I've been waiting for you!?

Why?

Because we NEED to talk...now!

Not right now.

Yes now. It's about sonny.

I am listening…

Usually I won't tell you things like this because I hate you and your name but…sonny's been acting weird lately and well all I should tell you is to watch your back.

Tawni what the hell are you saying?

(Tawni steps close enough to whisper)

The game you might have thought was over is still on. And Sonny's still playing the game.

WHAT GAME?!

Oh you'll figure it out soon...

(Tawni walks away)

SPOV:

As I sat with the rest of my friends and then I saw tawni come in and then Chad. The person I've been waiting for.

Hi Chad! I said with a innocent smile.

He looked confused like he had something on his mind. Tawni better not have told him anything that would ruin the fun.

Hi sonny! Can I talk to you in the hall real quick?

CPOV:

When I asked her that last question for some reason she was stuck I had to tell her how I felt despite what crazy tawni said plus sonny doesn't have a mean bone in her body. As we walked out of the lunch room it was quiet but as soon as we walked in the hall I started to talk.

Sonny I need to tell you something that's been on my mind.

What Chad you can tell me anything...

I love you I mumbled

What?

I umm love you. There happy.

_I can't believe I just said that! What the hell is wrong with me this week!?_

Oh Chad Dylan Cooper I feel the same way.

Really? You do

Uh yea.

[Well that was easy]

We both when in the lunch room and sat at our separate tables and it was so quiet. Then guess who broke he silence.

Did you kiss her? Portlyn asked suspiciously

No

Oh…alright then...see I told you guys Chad Dylan Cooper never changes.

[Lunch is over- sonny and tawni are in their room]

SPOV:

I don't know why I am starting to feel so guilty. I mean this is what I want. Isn't it?

"No" said tawni. This is what you thought you wanted.

Tawni what are you saying?

I am say that at first you were so angry you would do anything to get back at Chad- you were going to make him love you and then trick him like he made you feel. But sonny everyone knows you don't have a mean bone in your body. Even when you're pissed.

Tawni I need your help. I need to fix this

Ok...But first you need to tell Chad the truth. And then talk to me.

But tawni I can't-

Uh I don't want to hear it!

But…

Sonny go find Chad and tell him the truth….NOW!

Alright, alright but its gonna be hard though.

_Sonny leaves the room_

_Mean while in Chad`s dressing room…._

CPOV:

Like the rest of the week I was stuck thinking about sonny no one has made me Chad Dylan Cooper EVER feel like this and I trust her 100%.

"Chad are you in here"?

Oh hi sonshine I was just-

Listen. Chad we need to talk.

Uh you and tawni with this need to talk thing I mean-

It was all fake Chad. She cut me off

What was fake?

The liking you, the kissing you the everything.

ARE YOU KIDINDG ME! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

I just wanted you to feel how I felt

Sonny I told you I loved you and meant it all to find out this was all a game to you! This time Sonny M. you went way too far.

So did you!

I looked at her for a moment I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Chad Dylan Cooper that Blondie was telling the truth . I couldn't look at her any longer.

I opened the door.

Goodbye sonny.

But-

LEAVE NOW! I mean…please go.

If that's what you want.

[Sonny exits the room]

SPOV:

Happy tawni now Chad hates me!

Well sonny he needed to know now its time to fix this problem!

Tawni showed me a paper about a huge celebrity party tomorrow.

Everyone is going to be there!

Tawni I cant not right now.

Do you want Chad back or not?

I stared at her for about 30 seconds

I didn't want to go at all….but I had to fix this

**How bout this one? Liked hated it? **

**By the way chapter 4-party time is coming soon very ,very soon**


End file.
